There's Never A Forever Thing
by Ms. Smiley
Summary: This story is set around the 3rd season, where Ryan and Marissa are breaking up after dealing with the drama around Trey's shoothing and then the Johnny situation. How do they handle the break up and will they find each other in the end...? Kind of AU.
1. Crying In The Rain

_**There's Never A Forever Thing**_

_**Chapter 1 - Crying in the rain**_

****

****

"_I never let you see the way my broken heart is hurting me,_

_I got my pride and I know how to hide all my sorrow and pain,_

_I'll do my crying in the rain._

_If I wait for stormy skies, you won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes,_

_You'll never know I still love you so,_

_Only heartaches remain,_

_I'll do my crying in the rain._

_(Raindrops falling from heaven,  
Could never take away my misery)  
But since we're not together  
I pray for stormy weather  
to hide these tears I hope you'll never see_

_Some day my crying is done_

_I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun_

_I may be a fool, but darling, you'll never see me complain,_

_I'll do my crying in the rain…"_

She slowly closed her cell phone as her fingers were starting to tremble. She stood still unable to do anything as she took it all in. This was really it. It was over. Her and Ryan. They were really over and no longer a couple. Ryan's word from the phone conversation played over and over again in her mind. Burned into her memory forever. She could even picture him starring at the ground taking a breath, clinging to the phone in his hand before he was preparing to break the news to her. The look in his eyes had already told her that it was over a long time ago and she could easily picture the painful and tired look in his big blue eyes as he cleared his throat, searching for the right words. The right words to tell her that they had nothing left to hold on to and that they needed to let each other go, without hurting her too much.

He knew that she knew it too deep down, that they had nothing left.

He had tried so hard to make it work and pick up the pieces of what was left of their relationship, but she didn't seem to care. It was like she didn't think there was something to work on, it was ok the way it was. At least she had pretended to think things were ok, but she always went to somebody else instead of him.

So he had drawn the conclusion and dumped her. Just like that. He had told her they weren't right for each other anymore and that he needed some space. It would do her good too.

Marissa Cooper had quietly agreed but now she wasn't so sure. She felt her lips starting to quiver and some tears starting to press on behind her eyelids. She quickly blinked them away and gazed out on the street. The grey sky was full off dark threatening clouds, just waiting to break loose and release the rain it had hold on to for so long. A few lonely raindrops fell down and sooner more followed, making a nervously drumming on the rooftops.

Marissa felt the feeling of great despair wash over her as the rain got heavier and she took it all in. She had lost the one guy she had ever loved. The only person she had ever loved and the only person who had really seen her for what she really was. The only person she let completely into heart. He was the guy who would be whoever she wanted him to be.

And now she had lost him. And she knew she only had herself to blame. She had let him slip between her fingers and pushed him away. She only had herself to blame for the pain she was feeling now.

It was so overwhelming to feel how hurt and abandoned she felt and how painful it was. She realized now a little too late how much Ryan meant to her and always would do. She didn't think it would hurt so much as it did, cause after all Ryan was right. They had been drifting apart and the only thing that was left of their relationship was into small pieces. But still it hurt and it broke her heart. Because she knew that those small pieces would always be with her.

All she wanted was one more chance to pick up those pieces and make it right. She couldn't handle it anymore. It was tearing her up inside, but still she didn't want people to see it. No she didn't want people to see how broken and vulnerable was. The Marissa Cooper they knew was anything but vulnerable and broken; she was the beautiful girl with the perfect life.

She would be just fine. That wasn't really true, she didn't even believe she would be able to ever smile or laugh again. Not to talk about the sickening emptiness in her stomach that was about to eat her alive from the inside and was determined to stay.

Marissa glanced up at the sky feeling the rain hitting her face as she felt the tears press on and this time she didn't hold them back. She finally let out the tears and let the big, salt tears stream down her face, mixing with the cold rain in her pale face. No one would see the difference between the tears and the rain now anyway. The rain was pouring down making her clothes wet and soaking into her body as she slowly started to wander down the street. Her long golden hair was now dark brown hanging heavy and wet down her shoulders and her mascara was smudged out around her eyes from the tears. But she didn't care. All she cared about was the heavy, wet raindrops falling down from the sad, grey sky helping her to hide her lonely tears...

_"Some day my crying is done_

_I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun_

_I may be a fool, but darling, you'll never see me complain,_

_I'll do my crying in the rain…"_


	2. Last Goodbye

**_Chapter 2 – The Last Goodbye _**

**_This is our last goodbye  
I hate to feel the love between us die  
But it's over  
Just hear this and then I'll go  
You gave me more to live for  
More than you'll ever know…_**

He stirred at the cell phone for a moment that seemed like an eternity before he slowly closed it and laid it on the table beside him in the pool house. His hands were slightly trembling and his heart was still pounding, only starting to get back to the normal beating as he could feel a slight relief come over him and replacing the sickening butterflies in his stomach.

He took a deep breath and ruffled through his sandy blond hair. His eyes were glued to the phone as he thought over the phone conversation and the words that had been said. They seemed to be stuck in his head, like a sad song put on repeat.

This was it. After all the things he and Marissa had been through, they had reached their limit of how much they could take. In between of all the love, passion, tears and not to mention blood, they had lost each other along the way and drifted apart in the way of dealing with all the trouble that came along their way. Their love had never been easy and it certainly had never been a victory march, but it had been real and good.

For the first time in his life Ryan Atwood had loved somebody and gotten love in return. That had been a new experience for him. Actually it had been a new experience just to have a real, long lasting relationship. Before Marissa he had never had a girlfriend. He didn't do girlfriends, or well that's exactly what he did, but he didn't do the whole exclusive relationship thing.

Well there had been Theresa, but she had kind of always just been there whenever he had needed somebody. She had just been the girl next door. And beside they and been more on and off then he had been with Marissa, which was a couple of times too much.

Ryan let his eyes go off the cell phone and glanced through the glass in the pool house. He slowly sat down at the bed as he gazed out, remembering the very first time he saw Marissa. She was standing in the driveway like a perfect princess. Every little thing about her was simply perfect; her long, golden hair, her lovely warm smile, her great slender model-like body and her well-fitting-expensive designer clothes. Every little thing about her was simply perfect, except for one thing. Her eyes. When his own eyes met her stunning blue eyes, he saw misery. In that moment that their eyes met, they connected in way Ryan never thought was even possible. Despite the fact that they were from to completely different worlds, they had something in common. What they had in common was love.

All that they wanted was to be loved for the person they really were, for somebody to see beyond their appearance on the outside, and to get recognition for what they were on the inside.

The rain started to pour down making a loud drumming on the roof to the pool house. Ryan watched the raindrops pouring down and how it streamed down the window glass. The sky was grey and sad like him. It wasn't easy to let Marissa go. But he had to. It was for the best for the both of them. They had come to a point where they had gone through so much that they couldn't bring anything new to each other that would do them good. The final test to their relationship had begun when Ryan's brother, Trey had arrived to Newport, eager to get a new start like his brother. Only Trey had some more difficulties to adjust to his new life and had ruined his chances.

Ryan clenched his fists as he thought about his brother. He had to mess with the one thing he'd appreciated most in his life. He had to go after Marissa and of course he had ended up not listening to her. Her attempt to stop him and her "no" hadn't reached through to him and he would have raped her if Ryan hadn't come in time to save her. Later that night the roles were switched when Marissa had to save Ryan from beating up his own brother, by pulling the trigger and shot Trey.

Ryan could see the scenes play in slow motion behind his closed eyes and his heartbeat increased. It was dark short clips playing over in his mind about he was on top of Trey punching him, but then Trey got the hold of him and a broken bottle. Then it got black for a while for Ryan until he could see Marissa standing in the doorway and the next thing he knew, she had a gun in her hands and her finger was trembling on the trigger ready to let go and release the bullet.

The rain got heavier and the drumming on the roof was getting louder and more intense. The sky was dark and grey, but lit suddenly up in a lightning followed by a loud thunder. The thunder made Ryan jump of the bed and pulled him out of the trance. He could feel his heart pounding intensely and he took a deep breath trying to calm down. He walked over to the window and looked out on the rain. He knew that he and Marissa both had changed since their first meeting and they both was scared after the shooting.

But he also when he thought about Marissa he knew he would always remember her as the beautiful perfect girl that seemed so out if league for him, but still in so need to be rescued and seen by him.

He just knew that right now he couldn't save Marissa; he had to save himself first. And that meant to let Marissa go for a while… She had brought so much into his life, both good and bad, but now they only tiered the things they apart and the sparks between them wasn't strong enough.

Still he knew that Marissa Cooper had bin his first love and he would always love her.


	3. Going Down That Lonely Road

AN: Okay here it goes again. I'm so sorry that I stopped on this fic. I hope that you will continue to read it. I have now written more chapters and will continue it. Ryan and Marissa will be broken up a little more, but have faith, this is an RM fic. Might get some fluff in here in some flashbacks so stay tuned!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Going Down That Lonely Road**

_I could need a shelter  
a place where I can hide  
a bad wind is blowing  
and I'm getting colder _

_There's no one on my doorstep  
and no one ask for more  
I walk alone  
like many times before_

_I'm going down that lonely road  
I wish I was going home  
I would do it all again  
if i just could be someone_

The rain was still pouring down as Marissa wandered down the street. The rain mixed with her tears that were streaming down her face and her throat was starting to choke up.

She picked up her phone and dialled a number with trembling hands. She got a signal and sniffed and tried to get herself together as she waited for answer. At the third signal she once again felt the salty tears burn behind her eyelids and she was forced to let them out again. It kept ringing as Marissa's sobs got heavier until it Summer's answering machine kicked in.

"_Hey it's Summer, I'm sorry I couldn't take your call, but that is probably because I'm busy doing something waaay better, so just leave me a message and I'll get back to you!" _

The piip came too fast and Summer's cheerful voice only made her cry harder into the phone, not being able to leave nothing not but painful sobs on the answering machine. She tried to control herself and find the words she wanted to say, but her throat choked up, forcing her to hang up.

_She was probably busy with Seth, _she thought as she ran her fingers through her soaked hair. Oh Seth… That only made her think of Ryan and she felt her hopelessness surround her once again. She really needed Summer right now. In fact Marissa could need anyone, all she needed was somebody. Anybody, it didn't matter who as long as it could help her not feeling so alone and abandoned.

Was she such a bad person that she deserved to be out alone in the rain hurting like this? Ryan had left her and her very best friend she desperately needed some comforting words from, was busy doing something waaay better.

Sure she was the first to admit that she was far from perfect and that she in fact even had a ton of issues and problems, but could you blame her for that? Her life hadn't exactly been easy, even though it appeared to be so. A gold digging mom who slept with her ex-boyfriend, her dad almost got in jail for stealing all theirs friends' money and her "friends" who dragged her to party's where they let her drown her sorrows in vodka and laughed when they heard about OD, the guys she thought only would be her friends, but ended up being insanely in love with her. But still the important thing was to maintain their reputation as an elite family.

And that was probably a part of the problem, all her life Marissa Cooper had been thought to play along as life was perfect and that appearance and facade meant everything.

But with Ryan it was different. He didn't only care about how things appeared; he cared about how things really were. How she really were. She could call him and after just saying _"Hi"_ he could tell if something was wrong, even though she claimed everything was fine. He didn't buy the mask she put up so easily.

When her eyes had met his ocean blue eyes for the first time in the driveway, she knew right away that he saw her in a way she never had experienced before. He had trigged something in her that night. He had given her hope.

Now is she was running out of that precious hope that everything would be okay and she desperately needed somebody to make her feel alright again.


	4. The Hardest Thing To Do

**Chapter 4 - The Hardest Thing To Do**

_"I would ask you to stay  
that would be the easy way  
to avoid going through  
all this trouble  
me and you  
the hardest thing to do"_

Ryan cast one last glimpse out of the glass window on the dark rainy sky before he turned around and his eyes landed on his phone lying on the table beside his bed. And the last phone call and Marissa came to his mind again.

His stomach twisted and he could feel his heart slightly breaking as he remembered Marissa's reaction. He had clang on to the phone as he took a deep breath and ruffled through his sandy blonde hair thinking about the best way to break it to her. She had tried her best to hide her feelings and be strong, but he could her it in her voice that she was falling into pieces and that she was anything but fine.

A small part of him was still dying to rescue her again, rescue her from the pain he had caused her now and a pain he knew she would drown in vodka so that she wouldn't have to deal with the pain. To take it back and make it all go away, but he was too tired to do that. They had done that too many times now.

He knew that he couldn't save her, because that would mean he would have to save her from her self and the person she had become over the last years. Her luggage had become too heavy for both of them and she was the only one who could put it behind her. She had to figure out how to move on by her self.

Ryan took a deep breath as he looked up at the sky. The rain that was so rare in Newport wouldn't stop pouring down now and the skies were still dark and threatening. He went back to the bed again and sat down with his head in his heads. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he let a hand ruffle through his hair.

Okay so now that he had broken up with Marissa knowing she needed to heal on her own, but what about him? Ryan knew that he had to move on and that he needed to move on with his life without Marissa by his side, but how he was going to do that or what he was moving on to, he had no idea.

And that was surprisingly a good feeling for the most, in a way he felt free and relieved. But still he couldn't hide the fact that it was slightly frightening too. It was hard to let Marissa go. It was hard because letting go of Marissa meant that he had to let a small piece of him and an important period of his life go too.

It was hard and maybe a little harder than he had thought it would. Okay so it was a little harder to do than he expected, but still it was the right thing to do, he knew that.

It was time to just live a little and not try to be there for somebody all the time.

* * *

She was regretting not bringing her umbrella with her as she walked over to the pool house. The rain was whipping in her face and her hair was soaked. Her t-shirt tightened around her body and her jeans were now dark blue. 

She stopped up for a second as she ran her hand through the wet dark hair and sighed. Was this really a good idea? Her eyes flickered in direction of the pool house as she made up her mind and decided to do it. After all she what did she have to loose? And it didn't really have to mean anything.

She took a deep breath and walked quickly to the door to the pool house and knocked.

* * *

The sudden knocking on the glass door to the pool house caught him off guard and he jumped off the bed, sure that Seth would walk in any second. But a moment passed but no Seth walked in and the knocking continued carefully. Ryan walked up to the door and opened it up too see a soaking Sadie. 


	5. A Substitute For Love

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. I know it seems dark and that it seems that I'm only tearing Ryan and Marissa further apart, but have faith.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – A Substitute For Love**_

"_It's gonna break your heart again and again,_

_But I need a substitute for love_

_A substitute for love,_

_I need a substitute for love_

_Cause after all_

_It's just a way to get by,_

_Just a way to survive…"_

The rain was getting heavier by the minute and the soaking clothes tightened around her slender body and the cold was getting into her bones causing her to shiver easily. The heavy weather caused people to escape from the pier and soon fewer and fewer people surrounded Marissa.

She stopped up for a second and took it all in as she looked at the people that were hurrying to a warm and dry place. She bit her lip as it started to quiver again, realizing that many of the people were rushing home where somebody where waiting anxiously for them.

Her stomach ached as she realized that nobody was waiting home for her to get her out of her wet clothes standing ready with a cup of hot chocolate.

Oh what wouldn't she give for that right now! To have Ryan waiting for her at home and make her a cup of hot chocolate as she dried her self up, saying that everything would be all right as she curled up into his arms to get the warmth back in her body and heart.

Right there and then it seemed so tempting to pick up her phone and call Ryan, begging for a second chance. At least a chance to just talk about it and talk it out, but she came to her senses. It was too late for that; he had made that clear in their last conversation. It wasn't only the words he had said that made her understand that this was final, but it was something in his voice too. He sounded so tired and beaten. It was like he was relieved to get it out and that he was just finishing something that should have been wrapped up a long time ago.

Well Marissa knew she had her part of the blame for that. Their relationship had been on the rocks for a while, but she had closed her eyes and refused to acknowledge the reasons for that. Instead off dealing with it, she ran off to Johnny, making things even more difficult.

She desperately needed somebody right now, somebody who could make her feel that everything would be alright again or anyone who could make her forget about the pain that was piercing through her body making it hard to breath.

She scrambled in her Chanel purse searching for her phone. Her fingers trembled over the dials and she hit the redial button, praying Summer would pick it up this time. She got a signal, but it didn't go long until Summer's answering machine kicked in again.

The despair ran through her body again and she felt the anger building up in her body. _"Why wasn't she picking up?" _

Just as she crossly closed her phone, she sensed someone walking up to her. She sniffed and dried her tears off before she turned to face the person walking up to her.

"_Aww what's a matter princess? Why are you out all alone in this weather?"_

Her eyes landed on a tall, built, short haired blond in shabby clothes. His voice was hard with a hint of sarcasm, but still underneath there, was a tenderness that surprised Marissa. She hesitated for a moment before she raised her head and met his steal grey eyes.

"_I'm okay Volchock… And it's really none of your business anyway. So what are you doing here?" _

Volchock glanced carefully at her for a second and his face turned into almost a comforting smile.

"_Whatever you say Marissa… I was just heading to this party. Not the type of parties you go too, but a real party. You could join if you want to? Here it looks like you could need it." _

He handed her a flask and she hesitated for a moment before she accepted it. She took a long swig and let the liquid burn down her throat. It felt good and took the focus of the pain.

Marissa thought for a minute and before she knew what she was doing, she was leaving with Volchock. What could it hurt? After all he wasn't that bad, in fact she had to admit that he was kinda hot and she really needed something to take her mind off Ryan.

She needed a way to get by and Volchock offered her one…


	6. Under My Skin

**A/N: Here is finally a new chapter up, I really worked on this one, so I hope you like it. This also turned out to be a long one, the longest chapter yet and I hope it's a good one too. I know you guys don't like Sadie (not my fav character either), but trust me, everything happens for a reason. Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Under My Skin **

_"…But timing is everything here  
And for the moment the 'we' is reprieved  
But, as I watch the girl unfold before my eyes,  
I discover that I like her _

Would you please get our from under my skin  
'Cause I can't begin this yet  
And I don't know what my intentions are  
They're speaking in a different tongue  
And deep inside, I'm not as tough as I seem  
But I won't let you know  
Until it's right, I'm gonna stay my distance  
And you should go…"

Ryan's usually composed face expression was replaced by a genuinely surprised one at the sight of Sadie standing outside his door. He had been so wrapped up in his own mind that the thought of any other then Seth interrupting him hadn't crossed his busy mind.

The sight of the dark haired attractive young woman in front of him certainly didn't make his mind less busy and his reactions to this somewhat surprised him. He felt a sense of relief and excitement to see her standing there. But still deep inside he felt a sting of disappointment too. Disappointed over the fact that Marissa wasn't the one who was there. But he had no reasons to expect it to be Marissa and he shouldn't have any reasons to expect her to be standing there either. He had taken care off that earlier that day and they had no longer unfinished business.

He was free to do whatever he wanted and he couldn't deny that it intrigued him a bit.

With that thought in his mind, he took a deep breath and smiled at Sadie, who relaxed a little more once she caught his warm smile, even though it lasted for only a moment.

Sadie stood in the door looking somewhat uncomfortable like she was considering the situation. She was soaked by the rain and her wet clothes tightened around her body, causing a cold shiver to run through her body. She felt stupid to stand here out in the rain like this outside Ryan's door, but still it felt right. She knew she had to see him again and to see if the spark she had felt with him was real. Ryan's smile put her to ease and the shivers that ran through her body weren't cold anymore. Sadie returned his smile and looked into the blue eyes that were staring at her.

"_Sadie, hey… I didn't expect you. Um do you wanna come inside?"_

Ryan opened the door completely and stepped back letting her in.

"_You're completely soaked; I'll get you a towel."_

Ryan went off to the bathroom and returned quickly with a towel that he handed to Sadie as they exchanged smiles. He looked cautiously at her to carefully examine her if something had happened. Sadie gratefully took the towel and dried her hair.

"_Thanks Ryan. I thought it wasn't supposed to rain in Newport, but I guess I was wrong, maybe I brought the weather with me."_

Ryan chuckled as he tried to find a dry sweater for Sadie, but he only found one of his famous white wife-beaters.

"_Naw I think it's been in the air for a while, just waiting for the right time to burst."_

The tone in his voice revealed that he wasn't only talking about the weather and Sadie sensed that easily. She looked at him and nodded kindly.

"_Something happened?"_

Ryan brought the wife-beater and came back to her again. He looked at her and hesitated for a moment, but then his eyes locked with her kind hazel eyes.

"_Well I broke up with Marissa. And it's for good this time. We are really over, but it had already been over for a while now."_

To say those words out loud to another person was strange and it put the final nail in the coffin. Ryan expected to feel a chaos of emotion, but surprisingly he didn't feel anything. Either he hadn't realized what he had done yet or he already gotten over her, maybe even before their break-up.

Sadie cringed and offered a smile in sympathy

"_I'm sorry Ryan. But yeah to me it seems like you been over a while. You okay?" _He nodded firmly as he set down on his bed.

"_Yeah I'm just glad to get it over with really." _He ruffled through his sandy blonde hair before he looked up at her again with a slight smile hiding on his lips. He couldn't help it, Sadie made him feel relaxed and at ease. She was fun and easy to be around.

"_So how are you? You need some dry clothes. Here I couldn't find a sweater, but at least it's dry."_

Ryan got up from the bed, walked over to her and handed her the wife-beater with a smile. Sadie smiled gratefully at him and handed him the towel in exchange. His hand accidentally touched hers and their eyes locked for a second, causing both their heartbeats increase. A spark between them had definitely been lit and they both knew the potential always had been there. Their faces got closer and Sadie's dark eyes captivated Ryan. They were so full of hope and life. She could feel his breath in her ear as they leaned in, placing her arm around his neck. He bent down a little and before they knew their lips collided in a lingering kiss.

They eventually broke apart and Ryan's eyes flickered for a moment as he took it in. Sadie bit her lip and looked down before she looked up at Ryan again.

"_Oh I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… I know with Marissa and… Bad timing…"_

Ryan looked in her eyes as he smiled before he led his finger to her lips to stop her.

"_Hush, its okay…" _Sadie looked at him for a second before she brought her lips to his again for another kiss. Ryan responded and the kiss became more passionate. The heat increased as their hands explored each others bodies and Ryan's hands started to pull off Sadie's wet t-shirt. Sadie threw it off and tugged on Ryan's wife-beater. Their lips parted ways for a short moment as Ryan's wife-beater came off, long enough for them to fill their lungs with air before their lips clashed again. They moved towards the bed and Sadie fell down pulling Ryan with her. He kissed her neck tracing kisses to her collarbone before moving down her chest and down her flat stomach. He reached to unbutton her jeans as she fiddled with his belt while she ruffled her fingers through his hair. She kicked off her jeans and got on top of Ryan straddling him as she kissed him passionately. Ryan was about to reach his hands out and unclasp Sadie's bra when he felt a tiny, hard object digging in his lower back.

Sadie realized something was wrong and stopped, looking at Ryan with a confused look on her face. He searched the bed with his hands and soon his fingers met the object. It felt like a piece of jewellery and as he laid his eyes on it, he saw he was right, but it wasn't any piece of jewellery. It was Marissa's heart shaped necklace with diamonds. Ryan sighed as the silver necklace blinked in his hand and a distant look appeared on his face. Marissa…

A hand ruffled through his hair and suddenly he forgot all about Sadie. All the passion and lust was gone in a second and soon a heavy emptiness filled the room. In a minute before he and Sadie had been so close, but now it was only distance between them. Sadie gazed at the silver jewellery in Ryan's hand and her eyes met his in short fleeing moment, reminding of what just happened and that she still was there. Sadie sat up properly and exhaled heavy as she let a hand wander through her hair. Her voice was soft, but still she couldn't hide her disappointment.

"_It's Marissa's isn't it."_

She didn't ask, but stated it as she already knew the answer. She looked down and her eyes flickered for a moment before they connected with Ryan's blue and clear eyes again. He nodded with a sad half-smile and they sat quiet for a moment. Then Sadie broke the silence as she got up from the bed, gathering her clothes, dressing quickly.

_"I think I should leave. I understand… its bad timing."_

She moved towards the door and stopped for a moment, meeting Ryan's eyes one last time with a sad smile. He looked reassuringly at her and managed to return her weak smile.

_"Yeah I think that's for the best. It's not you, it's just…"_

His voice trailed off, but there wasn't any need for Sadie to hear the rest of the words, because she already knew it. Marissa Cooper was still under Ryan Atwood's skin, whether he liked it or not. She gave him a small nod and another smile before she opened the door, ready to step out in the rain again. "I know. It's okay." And with that she stepped out and closed the door, leaving Ryan to him self again.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as Ryan's hand tightened around the necklace and Marissa flashed in front of his eyes. Maybe this was a sign? Or no how could it be? And when did he, Ryan Atwood start to believe in stupid things like that? He liked Sadie so why couldn't he just go on? He knew one thing though and that was that he and to give Marissa back her necklace. He couldn't do anything else before he had returned it to Marissa. How would it be to see her again? Did the necklace just give him an excuse to visit her instead of dealing with the fear of moving on? Apparently she was still under his skin and he wasn't quite finished with her yet…

* * *


End file.
